


I wanna do bad things with you

by Dragon_and_Direwolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Embrace, F/M, Fanart, Jonerys Secret Santa 2019, Jonerys fanart, Lemons, Smut, jonerys art, neck kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf
Summary: A naughty gift for Aliciutza - depicting Demon!jon and demon hunter!Dany from her amazing fic series
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	I wanna do bad things with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliciutza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/gifts).



> Merry Christmas @adecila ! 🎄
> 
> So I got talking with @muttpeeta and we noted that actually... you really deserve an extra gift. I can’t count how many fics you have beta’ed and how many beautiful moodboards you have made for people in this fandom.
> 
> Personally, you have helped me countless times with finding drawing references and you listen to me being bitter and annoying almost every single day- thank you for always being there for me and for encouraging me to keep going with my art ❤️
> 
> For this reason here’s a little Demon!Jon for you (it was hard to make it obvious he’s a demon but I promise I gave him black eyes!) based on your amazing series Death is not a Lover - Oh yes he is available here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1176623


End file.
